Revenge is Bittersweet
by Independent-Chick-92
Summary: When Alex is forced to help one of his most hated organizations, and MI6 finds out and thinks he has gone rogue. What will happen? What will MI6 do? And what happens to Alex? Read and find out! Rating may change!
1. Planning Revenge

_Authors notes: Hey this is my second fan fic. And I hope you like it! This idea came to me out of no were when I was sitting in school so I wrote it down and I just finished chapter 1 for it! I liked the idea so I thought I would share it with y'all! So enjoy and tell me your thoughts!_

_R&R _

_**Disclaimer**__ Original idea belongs to __Anthony Horowitz__ and all the character belong to him, I own nothing. Alex rider as a spy belongs to him I just played on the idea and made a short story._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Planning Revenge**

It had been two weeks since Alex had been contacted by MI6. He knew that at anytime they could call and force him into another mission, so he'd been trying to enjoy the time he had.

It was a Saturday morning and he was home alone. Jack had gone shopping with a couple of her friends and Alex didn't expect her back till late that night, if even that night. So he was sitting on the couch watching TV, trying to get the feeling that something was going to happen out of his mind, when the door bell rang.

Walking to the door he had a bad feeling about this. As he opened the door he was grabbed by someone and dragged out of the house and into the shadows. When Alex finally got a look at his attacker, he found himself pinned to the wall by a man in all black with a ski mask on."What the hell is going on? And who the hell are you?" Alex asked.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is the fact that I was sent by Scorpia." The mask man said.

Alex stiffened and was about to scream for help, when the man put his hand over his mouth and a gun was pressed to his chest, on the same spot as Alex's previous bullet wound.

It had been a year since he had been shot and it had completely healed. There was only a scar that marked his chest. But it still hurt if you applied any sort of pressure to it.

"You scream and I won't hesitate to shoot. And this time you won't be so lucky, I won't miss." He said.

"Understand?"

When he didn't get an answer right away he pushed his gun harder into Alex's healed wound.Alex hissed in pain and tried to back away but remembered he was pinned to a wall.

"DO… YOU… UNDER... STAND?" The Scorpia agent snarled. Resisting the urge to cry out in pain, all Alex could do was nod.

The man pulled the gun away, placing it back in the holster on his hip. He nodded his satisfaction and said "Good, now listen. We want you to help us out."

"What do you want me to do?" Alex interrupted.

"No argument?" The guy asked shocked.

"It's not worth it, if I say no you'll kill me and plus I'm tired of MI6 using me, so as long as it's just this once. I figure helping you I'm getting back at MI6. So what do you need? And I won't fully agree with helping you till I have all the details of you want me to do." Alex said lowering his voice as he said the name of the organization he so forcefully worked for.

"Yes, just this once, but it might be stretched out over two or three months." The man paused. "And if you contact MI6 and tell them any of what I'm telling you now or decided not to help us out. We won't only kill you, first we'll kill everyone you love and are friends with. You will watch them suffer, and then die. Finally we will kill you." The man threatened.

Alex was a little shocked but recovered quickly. "Ummm…okay. What do you want?" Alex asked still a bit shocked.

"We need information from '_The bank'_, that we know you can acquire for us. But that's all I can tell now. Go to the forest behind the park tomorrow at four in the morning. In the middle of the forest there's a single tree with an orange tag on it, wait there. Someone will be there to meet with you and there you'll receive all the information you need on what we want you to do." He said.

"Why so early?" Alex asked even though he had a pretty good idea of why.

"There's not a lot of activity at four in the morning. The less people there, the less we have to worry about being over heard." He said simply.

Alex nodded, 'It made since.' He thought. 'Less people to hear, the less people that has to be killed. Wait they like killing people that's their job so I don't think that's why. Maybe there's a lesser chance of being found out if they don't have to kill a lot of people to maintain secrecy of what they're planning. Yeah that's got to be it.' Alex was interrupted from his thoughts when the man started speaking again.

"I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if you don't show." The man said more than asked.

"No, I'm perfectly aware of what will happen." Alex said.

"Good" he said letting Alex go and taking a step backward. "I should warn you that your phones are tapped and '_The bank' _is being watched so if you try anything you'll be killed before you can tell MI6 anything." With that he turned and walked away leaving Alex standing there in shock.

'How did they tap my phones? Have they been in my house?' Alex wondered. After a couple minute absorbed in his thoughts, he realized he was still standing outside. And turned and walked back inside.

* * *

_Authors' notes: Tell me what you think good, bad, okay! If you have suggestions feel free to help! Love to hear all your thoughts! I won't put up chapter two till I get at least 5 reviews and I have chapter 2 written so it's all up to y'all. If you want to read it then start clickin on that little blue button that's staring at you! You know you want to._

_It's screaming_

_Click me!_

_Click me!_

_So come on and make it happy and click on it and tell me your thoughts!_

_**Right there!**_

_**Come on and click it!**_


	2. Captured

_Authors notes: I'm so so so very sorry… I've been super busy with school and stuff! Please forgive me for making you wait so long for the next chapter. I'm going to apologize in advance for any errors and so forth. I can't seem to find a beta reader willing to beta my story. But please enjoy and tell me your thoughts!_

_R&R _

_**Disclaimer**__ Original idea belongs to __Anthony Horowitz__ and all the character belong to him, I own nothing. Alex rider as a spy belongs to him I just played on the idea and made a short story._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 – Captured **

The next morning Alex woke up an hour before he was expected in the woods. He showered, dressed and headed down stairs to grab something to eat before he left. When he got down stairs he saw that Jack still wasn't home and decided to leave her a note so she didn't worry.

Grabbing an apple on the way out the door, he figured it was 3:30am now. He had to be there at 4:00am, it was a ten minute walk to the park and another fifteen to find the clearing that left him with five minutes just in case.

The walk to the park was pretty uneventful, just as the guy had said there wasn't much activity this early in the morning. When he arrived at the edge of the forest he stopped, and checked the time. It had taken longer than expected to get to the forest. So now he had exactly fifteen minutes to find the clearing. He just hoped that's all it took. With that thought in mind he set off through the forest.

Walking through the woods, Alex had a feeling he was being watch but brushed the feeling aside. Seeing as though he was here to meet with a scorpia operative to receive details on the job they needed him to do. He was sure he was being watched by them to make sure he was alone before they showed their operative, so he just kept walking.

He found the clearing quickly, with three minutes to spare. Just as the guy had said there was a tree in the middle. So he decided he would sit and wait for them to show their operative. And he started stocking toward the tree, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard leaves rustling from behind him, and then a cock of a gun.

Taking a quick glance around he saw he was surrounded by dark figures' in the woods and by the look of it they were all holding guns. Making a quick judgment and deciding there was no where to run, he slowly turned to face whoever was behind him. Turing completely around, he found himself face to face with a barrel of a Glock 22. But who was holding the 22 was more shocking, it was a grim looking man dressed in a military uniform and from the looks of it he was SAS.

'How could I be so naive? I thought I was being watch but I didn't check? How could I think I could do something like this without MI6 finding out?' Alex thought angrily.

"Put your hand up." Order a voice from the woods. Deciding he didn't have much of a choice, he did as he was order.

About the time his hands were in the air, Alex was aware of someone behind him. Firm hands gripped his wrists and Alex's hands were forced behind his back and handcuffed. The he was forced to his knees by who he guessed was an SAS agent.

Although he wasn't sure he wanted to know who was restraining him, he turned around anyways. As soon as he did he wished he hadn't, it was Wolf. He had a grim and emotionless face, but Alex thought he could see some sorrow. Even if it didn't show, Alex knew it was there. After Alex had spent a fortnight training with this man he knew he wasn't completely heartless.

Alex's attention was averted away from wolf when he saw someone step out of the woods. It was the guy Alex never wanted to see, Alan Blunt. He walked up to the guy who was still aiming the 22 at Alex and relieved him of his position. The guy put the 22 back into the holster and walked back toward the woods, rejoining the circle formation with the rest of the soldiers. As Blunt looked at Alex it was clear he was disgusted with him, he looked at Alex as though he was looking at the worst piece of scum on the face of the earth.

"Do you know what happens to traders or moles, Alex?" Blunt said suddenly, his voice getting louder with every word.

Alex winced at the tone of his voice. It was a bad idea to piss of these people and he knew it. But he didn't answer Blunt; he just diverted his gaze to the ground, knowing he had been caught.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with betraying MI6? Did you honestly think we don't monitor our agents? He was yelling now.

"I'm not one of your agents, I never was. I don't get paid, and you don't care one bit about me. All you ever do is use me." Alex yelled back, meeting Blunts eyes. Blunt stepped forward and smacked him across the face. Alex's head snapped backwards from the force of the slap and his face stung.

"Your in no position to be yelling at me, you little brat." Blunt said in an angered voice. Alex said nothing; he just stared back at the ground.

"Well, if you're not going to even attempt to save yourself then you're no use to me" He said his voice cold and emotionless again.

Blunt looked at Wolf "Kill him", he said coldly.

Wolf gave a curt nod to show he understood and brought his gun level with Alex's temple, pressing the muzzle of the gun to his head. Alex stiffened when he heard the safety on the gun click off. Blunt turned and walked back towards the forest.

"WAIT" Alex screamed resisting the urge to cry. Even though he didn't know what he was going to say to stop Blunt from killing him, he had to try. He knew blunt was right, he had betrayed MI6 for his own life, he couldn't deny that fact. But maybe, just maybe he could figure out a way to save himself.

"You don't understand," Alex began, as he gave a slight shudder as Wolf pushed the gun harder against his head. But Alex relaxed a little when he heard the safety click back on.

Blunt turned back around, his gaze still cold if not colder.

"What don't I understand, Alex?" He mocked. "The fact that you were going to betray us or the fact that it was for people that wanted you dead?" He finished.

Alex looked back at the ground; he knew both of those statements were true. He didn't look up as he began to speak. "That's just it. I was going to betray you, yes. But not only to save myself, they told me if I didn't help them they would kill everyone I know. I would watch them suffer. And if I did help them, they would leave me alone." He finished knowing he sounded pathetic. What he had just said probably didn't convince Blunt.

"Nice try, Alex. But you know just as well as I do that that's not true. You dislike MI6 just enough that if they threatened you, you would help them. I heard the whole conversation you didn't even try to argue. You thought you could leave MI6 and work for scorpia, just to get back at us." He said emphasizing the last part. "Alex this conversation is over, unless you can do better." He said coldly, a bit of anger in his voice.

Blunt nodded at Wolf and turned, disappearing into the woods. Alex heard the safety click off and felt more pressure being applied on the gun. Alex knew it was over, he knew there was no way to save his life. So he closed his eyes and waited for the gun to go off. But it never did, at least not from the gun that was against his head.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes: Dun Dun Dun… What will happen next?_

_Will Alex be killed or was it an attempt to save his life?_

_It's a cliffie and it's a good one at that! Want to know what happens next then review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll up-date! Love it or hate it? Tell me your feelings in a review! Again I'm sorry about any errors you may find!_

_And I'm currently working on chapter three… hopefully it won't take that long for me to up-date it this time. But remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll want to up-date!!!_


	3. Meeting with an old friend

_Authors notes: I am so so so very sorry it took so long for me to up-date this story. I have been having a very hard time and my story kind of went to the back burner and has been there waiting for me to get the time to deal with it. Well I've found some time… yay… so here's the next chapter. I'd like to thank all the people who have review this story or put it on story alerts and favorite. Though I'd like to here what you think of the story, I'll take the story alerts and favorites too! So thank you to everyone. Some of you might have notice I deleted my other story, I didn't like that story anymore. But fear not this story is here to stay, I like where this story's going. _

_** I also wanted to thank my lovely beta reader_nuclearXsquid for editing this chapter.

_ R&R _

_**Disclaimer**__ Original idea belongs to __Anthony Horowitz__ and all the character belong to him, I own nothing. Alex rider as a spy belongs to him I just played on the idea and made a short story._

**Chapter 3 – Meeting with an old friend**

The gun that went off was distant, as if it came from somewhere in the woods. Alex gasped as he felt the searing pain of a white hot bullet hit him in the shoulder and again in the leg. He felt all his strength drain out of him as he went limp.

Wolf looked down, the boy he had been restraining moment ago was limp in his arms and Wolf was holding him up. Shocked, he dropped the body and stepped back. He was more concerned about Cub, than the yelling coming from behind him. As a result, he didn't hear his name being called until it was being screamed at him from behind.

"Wolf" Someone yelled in his ear. He knew that voice; it was Blunt. Wolf stood and turned to face him. Meeting Blunt's gaze levelly, Wolf 3 stared at him, and then glanced at Alex. Blunt seemed to understand because he said, "Forget him, let's get out of here before someone gets hurt. He was as good as dead anyways. If they kill him we can't be blamed for it."

"But sir…" Wolf began but was interrupted.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Blunt asked coldly.

"No sir" Wolf said, defeated.

"Good, then let's go." Blunt commanded.

"Yes sir" He said reluctantly.

Blunt waited for Wolf to walk in front of him before following and disappearing into the woods.

**Alex's POV**

I woke up in a giant four poster bed with my gun shot wounds bandaged. I laid there wondering 'Where the hell am I?' I began to sit up only to be stopped by a shooting pain going through my shoulder and causing my vision to go black out. Groaning, I laid back down; noticing that whoever brought me here had also stripped my clothes off, leaving me in my boxers.

I took a deep breath and wondered 'Who saved my life? Why'd they bring me here? And where exactly is here?' As if answering my questions, the door opened revealing none other than Yassen Gregorovich, the assassin who I saw die with my own eyes 4. I stared at him in disbelief, not sure I if I was still asleep, but dreaming.

"Good, you're finally awake." Yassen said.

Yassen walked farther into the room. That's when I noticed he was holding a syringe. Staring at the syringe in his hand I said, "You're suppose to be dead." I winced at the sound of my voice. It was obvious how much pain I was in. "I watched you die; I was there.' I said, struggling to keep my voice from betraying me.

"Well, as you can see I'm very much alive." Yassen said coldly, walking over to the bed. I was watching him carefully, afraid to know what he was going to do with the syringe or what was in it. He sat down on the edge of the bed, setting the syringe on the bed side table and reaching for my arm.

I pulled away immediately. "Alex, it's just morphine, to take the edge off the pain." He said as he reached for my arm again.

I pulled my arm away again, "You expect me to believe you?" I asked in disbelief.

He sighed, "Alex, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours."

"How do I know it's really morphine? How do I know it won't kill me?" I asked.

"If I wanted you dead, Alex, I could have let MI6 kill you. But I didn't, I went to the trouble of saving your life." He said coldly, slightly annoyed. "You're going to have to learn to trust me, Alex."

"Trust you?" I scoffed. I looked away, deciding to look across the room instead of looking at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him reach for my arm again. Again, I pulled my arm away from him and pulled it under the blankets with me. "I'm not going to giving it to you willingly." I said, defiantly.

"Very well" He said. "Have it your way, but I won't be responsible if I hurt you worse than you already are. But you're in no shape to put up any kind of fight, Alex, wouldn't it be easier to give in and let me…"

Ignoring what he said, I stood up quickly in an attempt to get away, only to be stopped in my tracks by a blazing pain in my leg and shoulder. My vision went black and my legs gave out. I ended up on the floor faster than I realized, struggling to stay awake.

Yassen was on me in seconds, rolling me onto my back, the motion causing my vision to go black again and making it harder to stay awake. I felt something cold being rubbed on the crook of my arm and the vague smell of alcohol before the blackness consumed me.

_Author's notes: So there's chapter 3. Tell me what you think, good, bad, terrible?? How did I do with Yassen? I tried my best to portray him like the book did! I know this chapter is kind of short but I'm in the process of typing up chapter 4 as we speak! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now please review… I want at least 10 to 15 reviews before I put up the next chapter! _


	4. The Bandages

_Author's notes: Okay I've made my decision I've decided to keep this as it is with no slash. But I am making a new story that may eventually contain slash between Yassen and Alex so for all you that voted yes you can look out for that story. I didn't want to loose all my readers that voted no. So this will stay slash FREE!!! Well enjoy this chapter. _

_** I also wanted to thank my lovely beta reader_nuclearXsquid for editing this chapter

_ R&R _

**Disclaimer** Original idea belongs to Anthony Horowitz and all the character belong to him, I own nothing. Alex rider as a spy belongs to him I just played on the idea and made a short story.

**Chapter 4 – The bandages**

Alex woke up in the same room as earlier. The pain from his bullet wounds was dull but still there.

"Let's try this again," Alex mumbled, attempting to sit up again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Alex. The morphine hasn't worn off completely but it will still be painful and you will reopen the wounds."

Alex was surprised to find Yassen was still in the room. Instead of showing it he said, "Well you're not me, are you?" Yassen narrowed his eyes but said nothing, instead refocusing on the laptop in his lap.

Alex had many questions running through his head. He decided to start with an easier one. "Why am I here?"

Yassen turned away from his computer to look at the boy. "You agreed to help Scorpia, right?" Alex nodded. "Well, because MI6 caught you, the plans have changed a bit since you can't just walk into MI6 anymore." He finished.

"Oh…" Was the only response he could form. "So what happens now?" He questioned.

"Now… Now I call Scorpia and explain what's happened. As soon as they know we'll most likely head back to headquarters." Yassen explained.

Alex nodded, then thought of another question. "Yassen, what happens to me after I've helped Scorpia? I can't go back to London, MI6 wants me dead. I have no home to go back to, MI6 owned the house…" Then something occurred to Alex. "What will happen to Jack? I'll never be able to see her again. Will MI6…"

"Alex" Yassen said.

"...kill her for knowing…"

"Alex" Yassen raised his voice.

That got his attention; Alex stopped rambling and looked at Yassen. "What?!"

"Alex, if you don't calm down and lay down, I'm going to be forced into sedating you," Yassen said, annoyed. Alex noticed he was sitting up. "I must have sat up during my rant." He thought. Looking up, he noticed Yassen's eyes are on his shoulder. Following his gaze, Alex realized that the bandage was soaked with blood. Yassen sighed, "The bandages are going to need to be changed, I'll be back."

Five minutes later, Yassen walked back into the room carrying a first aid kit. Alex was still sitting up in bed as he watched Yassen. Yassen walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He reached out to remove the bandage, but Alex moved away. "Sit still, Alex, or I'll hold you down so I can change them. Now which would you prefer?" He inquired.

Alex sighed, "Fine," However, he was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Good," Yassen said, reaching for the bandage on his shoulder again. He gently started to unwrap the bandage; once the bandage was off, he examined the wound.

"What happened to the bullet? Is it still in my shoulder?" Alex asked.

"This one was a through and through, meaning it went completely through your body and came out the other side. The one in your thigh didn't and was a little difficult to get out but it is fine now. My medical training came in handy." He explained. "The through and through wasn't stitched because you want it to heal from the inside. There is also a higher risk of infection since it went completely through. The one in your thigh is stitched up, however, because I was forced to open the wound further."

"And you know how to do this?" Alex asked.

"Of course I know how to do all this. I'm an assassin, Scorpia's First Aid course is very extensive. I probably know more than most doctors." Yassen said, offhandedly.

But the entire time Yassen spoke there was no emotion on face or in his voice. He was definitely the perfect killer. Alex winced away from Yassen as he sprayed some antiseptic on the wound, cleaning it up.

"Sit still, Alex," He warned again.

"Sorry," Alex mumbled.

Once the front of the wound was cleaned and bandaged, Yassen moved to clean the wound left by the bullet's exit on the back of Alex's shoulder. Once finished, he bandaged it.

"Lay down," He commanded.

Alex did as told, carefully shifting his body so he was lying back down and pulled the blanket up. However, Yassen yanked them off.

"What are you doing?" Alex demanded wrenching the blankets back up and clutching them.

"I have to change the bandage on your thigh too, Alex," He simply replied.

Alex just stared at him for a second. "You're kidding, right? Can't I do it?"

"No I'm not kidding. You can't do it because you can barely move your arm much less your shoulder. It would just be easier to let me do it, and I am trained in advanced First Aid, while you are not," He explained. Alex could tell his patience was running thin.

'He was right I can't move my arm or my shoulder,' Alex thought. Alex sighed, "Alright." He reluctantly surrendered the blankets

Yassen pulled the blankets off, exposing the bandage on Alex's thigh. He sat down on the edge of the bed by Alex's thigh and began removing the bandage. Once the bandage was off, he cleaned the wound. Alex hissed in pain again at the spray of the antiseptic. Yassen looked up at Alex only to find the boy's face red with embarrassment. Yassen's face turned from blank and emotionless to amused.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Alex." He said as he bandaged the wound and handed the blankets back to Alex. "Go back to sleep, Alex. You need you rest so your body can heal," Yassen spoke as he walked to the door. Alex nods his head to show he heard the man. Then, Yassen disappeared out the door and Alex was alone once more. He closed his eye and slowly drifted to sleep.

_Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again this story will stay slash FREE! Please review and tell me what you think. Not putting next chapter up till I get 10 reviews so review my readers!!_


End file.
